


A Hundred Christmases

by krissywrites_stuff



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krissywrites_stuff/pseuds/krissywrites_stuff
Summary: Gwen and Merlin spend Christmas together.
Relationships: Gwen/Merlin (Merlin)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	A Hundred Christmases

Gwen watched Merlin as he made hot chocolate for them, and smiled at her husband. Another Christmas together was all she wanted this year, and she couldn’t be happier right now, hoping for a hundred more Christmases together.

“What are you thinking about?” Merlin asked as he sat next to her on the couch, pulling her close and handing her a cup.

“Just about how happy I am,” Gwen smiled, snuggling closer to him.

The fire crackled happily in the background as the couple enjoyed the moment. They dreamed of lifetimes together, and knew that there were no other gifts they needed besides each other. They were happy, and it was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a lovely holiday!


End file.
